Flaming Hearts
by ThisBeautifulInsanity
Summary: Lucy's face has been scarred from a fire years ago that left both her parents dead and after her sister gets married Lucy heads to live with her grandma but she didn't expect getting imprinted on by a caring werewolf, much less falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Prologue Re-Written.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Twilight.

* * *

**_Prologue _**

The house was covered in flames.**_  
_**

A girl, barely twelve years old, opened the door of her room, holding the sleeve of her nightgown over her mouth and nose, pressing her arm closer to her face as she coughed when she inhaled a dark, thick cloud of smoke. She stepped out into the hallway she gasped, and then clutched her throat when another round of coughing started.

Before she could inhale any more smoke she ran, making her way towards the end of the hall where her parents room was only to stop short when she saw the flames surrounding the few feet between her and the door, along with the entire door itself. Letting out a small sob she shook her head, her parents were in there, surrounded by fire. They were most likely dead.

Another anguished sob made it's way through her throat. "Mom, Dad." She called but there was no sound other than the cackle of the flames that were around her. She stared at the door, jumping only when she heard a large crack from above her. She looked up just in time to see a large chunk of plaster fall from the ceiling and managed to jump back to avoid it, but unfortunately as she jumped back she stumbled, landing on her back so when another crack sounded as another piece fell she couldn't manage to avoid it.

The large chunk of flaming plaster fell fast and hard, landing on the young girls thighs and stomach, covering her in flames. She let out a pain filled scream, along with another sob as she felt the air being knocked out of her, while flames started to engulf her. The girl squirmed, trying to crawl out from under the piece of ceiling that had fallen on her, but it out weighed her and she couldn't.

She felt as the flames ate through her nightgown and soon through her skin, as white hot agony rolled through her lower body and stomach, testing her limit of how much pain she could endure. She sobbed as she tried to crawl out from underneath the large piece once again, her fingernails digging into the hardwood floor until they bled but still, she had no luck getting away.

Knowing that her only chance at getting out of the house was getting out from under the plaster she sucked in a breath, trying to push down her panic, and sat up as far as she could, sticking both of her hands in the flame and grabbing a hold of the plaster. She shrieked, using all of the strength she had in her arms to push the plaster off of her, trying to ignore the fire- and her burning flesh.

She let out another cry as she got the heavy weight off of her and could breath once again, but she couldn't truly breath right, not with the smoke around her, not from the smoke she had already consumed and most certainly not from pain she felt coming from her arms and hands, along with the rest of her body as flames licked away at her skin.

Mustering us the strength she had left she rolled left, then right and again and again, managing to multiply the pain she felt, but put out the angry fire that heated and burned her body. Then she tried to catch her breath without inhaling anymore smoke as her body shook with pain and fear. Pushing herself on to her hands and knees she tried to get up, failing as the pain that consumed her body seemed to get worse, along with the fire around her that seemed to grow larger.

Giving it another try she managed to stand but leaned against a non burning wall as black spots clouded her vision, reminding her of the smoke that surrounded her. Once she was steady again she managed to take a step, screaming in agony as the pain became unbearable.

Holding her breath she took another painful step, and then another, slowly and very painfully making her way down the steps only to find the entire first floor of her house in flames. She looked around frantically, trying to find an escape route away from the fire that was far to close for comfort but found none .

That was the moment she her her mothers screams, a sound so pained, so anguished that the girl felt a fresh wave of sobs take over her, along with the new darkness taking completely over her. The girl collapsed, falling just inches away from the flames and sobbed when a excruciating pain took over her face, blinding her.

The last thing she noticed before she lost consciousness was two arms scooping her up, carrying her out of the house, along with the lost and hopeless screams of her mother as they echoed through the house and through her lonely, pained mind.

* * *

There it is , new and rewritten. Sorry it took so long to post but I decided to write a few more chapters before posting this prologue . Anyway please review on what you think of the new and improved prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just want to thank **_As Clear As Black _**and **_DareBare13_** for being the first to review on this story so far.**

**Also thanks to everybody who added the story to their favorite story and story alert lists.**

**This is the new and rewritten chapter 1 of Flaming Hearts.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_"Lucinda Maria Mendez!"_

I winced at the pitch of my sisters scream. I found it amazing sometimes at how high the pitch could actually go, then at other times I cursed how high it could go, I wasn't really up for going deaf before I was at least fifty but in these last few months I had most definitely thought that my hearing was gonna go bad way sooner with all her shrieking.

Sighing quietly, I turned around to face her and saw her storming towards me with her 'I'm totally pissed off face'. It was the one that she usually got when something was terribly wrong or she was just really stressed but judging by the fact that if she was a cartoon she would have steam coming out of her ears I was guessing that something was wrong.

The fact that she was aiming that face, anger and all, at me made me internally cringe. I had already seen that face way to many times in these last few months, since the planning had begun.

"Yes." I asked her calmly.I didn't want to get her any more pissed off then she already was and getting worried or angry at her for being angry at me wasn't gonna help anybody any, plus I wasn't the kind of person to get really angry at all. One would think so, given my strong Spanish routes, or more so of the fact that my mother had been a true, strong and fierce Latina. So was my sister but I was naturally shy and quiet, the opposite of them. It was easy to say that I take after my father.

So I stayed calm, waiting for my sister to release her anger, hoping that most of it won't be taken out on me. My sister herself wasn't a bad person, and I know she loves me but when she was like this she would take her anger out on anyone who was there. In this situation that way me. Why she was angry anyway, I have no idea but with her giving me 'the look' I was afraid to see if I had something to do with it. "What's wrong."

"Everything is totally wrong.I don't have any bridesmaid dresses, the flowers are all hideous, we don't have a catering service and you, my own sister and my maid of honor, the one who made me do this isn't helping with anything."

I sighed, partly revealed that her anger didn't have anything to do with me-well at least not all because of me- and partly because of how tired she sounded. I wished that I could have done something more to help, after all she was my sister and I loved her and I _am _her Maid of Honor which meant that I should have at least been able to calm her down, at least a little bit.

Alicia had never been good under stress , and this was a lot of stress. She was planning her with wedding with the guy she loved, the one she had been together with for so long, the father of her children. She was convinced he was her soul mate and so was I, and so was everybody else who had ever seen them together. So her wanting the wedding to be perfect made sense.

I had agreed to be my sisters Maid of Honor after she had said that there was no way that she was getting married, without me, her little sister and best friend, by her side. I had a little bit of a feeling that me being the Maid of Honor wouldn't go to perfectly but I said yes because I knew that Eli couldn't wait to marry her and since she finally said yes-on terms that I would be the maid of honor- I knew that I couldn't do that to Eli when he was looking so forward to being known as my sisters husband.

Me and my sister had always been really close, best friends, something we always told everyone and sure, we got on each others nerves sometimes but we were sisters and I was more than happy-and honored- to be the Maid of Honor, standing right there by her side while she and Eli said I do.

The problem was standing beside her was only part of the job.

It also included going through months and months of planning and shopping and helping my sister with the wedding.I was glad to be apart of it really, and I was happy to be there helping my sister through everything but the problem was, like I said earlier, that my sister wasn't very good under stress and even though I hated to be kinda mean and say this-my sister had been a control freak slash perfectionist slash crazy person these past few months.

Okay, I knew that the crazy person thing was little bit to much and really kind of mean but sometimes, like during her many angry and stressed out rants and crazy shopping perfectionist phases it really felt like she was a crazy person, sometimes I felt like I was going to go crazy by the time the wedding came.

My sister could definitely be bad on normal days making sure everything was perfect and now we were talking about her wedding where she was set to marry the guy that she loves with all of her heart and I knew that she would be absolutely crushed if something went wrong, which was why I was trying to make sure everything turned out perfect on one of the biggest day of her life.

But still, I mean, does she have to act like a psycho about it and take every little thing out on the poor maid of honor slash sister?

Her own flesh and blood.

Of, course she does.

I cut off my sisters cursing when I held up my hand and as her mouth snapped shut and words cut off she glared at me."Hey _chica_, calm down, _todo está bien._" I told her. I knew that telling her to calm down could be really stupid when she was this angry but I had been dealing with her enough lately that the Latina from my mother and sister was coming out in me a bit, making my very small, barely existent temper start to rise from my own exhaustion and I knew that she was worrying over nothing this time.

"Alicia, first of all we are heading to pick out the bridesmaid dresses tomorrow, along with your wedding dress, we haven't even picked out, nor picked up any real flowers yet so you can't know that they're hideous because they aren't even picked , Aunt Rose is taking care of the food and please, do _not _tell me that I have not been doing anything to help cause' I have and you know it."

She sat on the couch quietly, but then sighed loudly and I felt horrible at yelling at her when I saw her dark eyes fill with the tears that she had had yet to shed, the tears that I had been trying to avoid but knowing that they would come with all the stress of the wedding."Hey, honey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset and yell, you're going through a lot with the wedding planning." I told her putting my arm around her though my words only made her cry harder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, feeling so terrible for making my big sister cry only a few weeks before her wedding. Alicia shakes her head. "No Lucy, I'm the one that's sorry. You're right, you have helped, so much and you don't know how happy I am that you love me enough to do that and I have no excuses to take this out on you.I just want everything to be perfect but I'm sorry that I'm taking my stress out on you."

"It's okay Alicia, I don't mind helping besides you're my big sister and I know that you'd do the same for me so I want to ask you something. "She blinks, looking over at me as she wipes her eyes. "I want you to try and relax, and get some rest, please." I tell her knowing that we both really need the sleep.

She nodded before getting up to head down the hall towards her room to rest. That 's when everything catches up with me and I know that I'll likely collapse before I make it halfway to my room. So I let myself fall back on the soft couch and sigh in content before drifting off into a really well needed-and well earned - sleep.

* * *

I feel myself being shaken awake and I suck in a breath wanting to go back to sleep. I mumble a go away and then I feel someone's hand flicking my ear and I groan swatting the hand away.

I hear a chuckle

"Come on Lucy, wake up, your coming with me even if I have to pour ice water over your head and get my butt kicked by Alicia for ruining our couch." I let out an irritated sigh before sitting up and glancing at my sisters fiance's face tiredly."Come on Eli, Please just let me sleep." I say irratebly. Eli gives me a look, his face serious but I know from the playful and amused glint in his smoke colored gray eyes that he was having fun with my displeasure of being woken up.

We stare at each other for a good two minutes before I start pouting, making him grin brightly. We both know he had won. I shake my head and keep quiet as I get off the couch and yawn before heading over to the front door, slipping on some shoes, and going out the front door, trying to smooth my hair down and over my face as I head out.

I let Eli drive us to the travel center in his new Toyota truck that glinted a beautiful shiny silver in the ray of the sun. It was a gorgeous car and was probably worth a ton of money, even though I knew that this truck probably toke nothing out of Eli's bank account and he could have any kind of car in the world if he wanted to, merely for one reason.

Eli and his family were rich.

Anyone who looked at their house and cars could see that but the thing that everybody in our family liked about him and his family was that they never let their money go to their heads.

That's why Alicia fell in love with him I guess.

My sister and Eli have had a very interesting relationship, to say the least, they were totally different, yet somehow almost completely the same if that even made sense, but no matter if it made sense or not they were perfect for each other. Even though our family's were so different, complete oppisites.

Me and my sister are both darker tanned like out parents. Our dad, from a small Indian reservation called La Push and our mom was from a large Spanish family in Seattle making me and Alicia, half Mexican and half Quileute and sure, our family was never poor, but we were never ever wealthy either.

That was just us and then their was Eli and his parents who are basically the All-American Rich family but despite our differences I can't say that I was very surprised when Eli and Alicia told me-and everybody else-that they were getting married cause' their story goes waaaaayyy back. A long story that surprised a lot of people involved in it-myself included-along the way.

My sister was only fourteen starting her freshman year and Eli was sixteen, in his junior year when they first met. Though I wasn't there I had heard the story of how they met time and time again. In fact, I had been the first, along with my mother, to hear it the day she got back from school and told us about it and about the cute boy who was two years older then her.

How she had been knocked aside by some older blond girls who were in his grade, one of which was known to be the 'it' girl of the school, trying to get with the 'it' guy who just happened to be Eli. Of course Eli had just happened to be there when the 'it' girl, Hilary, knocked my sister down. Actually a majority of the school had been there to see it since it happened in the cafeteria.

Eli, my sister told us, had been coming to her defense but my sister wasn't one to let her battles be fought for her, she wasn't the person to let herself be pushed around and be okay with it, scurrying along like nothing happened, trying to get away from the attention, like I would do. No, my sister was fierce, she still is and she had probably been the first person in the history of time to stand up to Hilary, which was why everyone had been shocked and tried to stay away from her, since she had become the mean girls new target.

Of course Eli didn't stay away. Alicia had said that after she told off Hilary her eyes had locked with Eli's and that she was a goner, so was he and he was going to go after her. Of course hearing his status as a rich boy, school basketball star and one of the most popular people at school my sister wanted nothing to do with him. It was a known fact that she hated that type of guy, but Eli was different.

It took Eli three months to convince my sister to go out with him. Those three months had been insanely eventful to, espesially for her. But he had managed to convince my stuborn sister and they really did fall into a fairy tale romance and along with that romance they fell completely in love. It was actually amazing how they loved each other so much at such a young age.

They got a surprise of a lifetime when my sister found out that she was pregnant though. It was the month of May and Alicia was in the end of her sophomore year while Eli was getting ready to graduate High School all together. I knew that my sister had always talked about marrying Eli one day somewhere in the future and starting a family but never this soon.

Alicia had been scared out of her mind, but who wouldn't be really, but this was my sister. She was tough as nails, stubborn and had never believed that a story this out of this world and romantic could have ever happened to her. It had never seemed possible but it happened and then she had wound up pregnant. Me and my mom had been the ones there when she had found out.

We had been the ones to convince her that she _had _to tell Eli. And she had. Eli had been more supportive than any person would have probably thought him to ever be, even my sister. I think that that was when Alicia really and truly realized how much she loved him and how much he loved her. Sure, Eli had been scared, but he had also been thrilled to be a dad. Even after _my _dad had given him a black eye.

Eli had asked her to marry him back then. My sister had said no but had agreed to move in with him, and she did, after me, my sister, my mother and my aunts had all managed to somehow convince my father to let her.

No matter how young they were I knew that even back then they would likely be together forever. They're story, they're love along with my parents love made me believe in fairytales, in happy endings. They made me believe that _I _could someday have a fairytale romance with a happy ending.

But that all changed barely two years later after the fire happened.I had only been twelve at the time and since the fire had happened at night nobody had been awake. I had only woken up in time to get downstairs, where a fireman had found me and carried me out, but my parents hadn't been so lucky. The fire had taken their lives, it made me and my sister orphans, it left me scarred.

And everyday when I looked at my scars I remembered. I remembered the pain. I remebered my parents screams. Everyday I remembered that I was alive and they weren't.

And yet everybody said I was lucky.

Lucky that I was alive.

I didn't feel very lucky.

Not when I looked at my scars and all I could do was remember. There wasn't really any way to avoid looking at them either, unless I wanted to never look in a mirror ever again in my life.

The burns started on my forehead, covering the most of it, and they went down the entire right side of my face, going down my eyebrow, part of my eye, over my cheek and chin, all the way down my neck heading part way over my right shoulder but ending at my collarbone. The burns on my face weren't pretty at all, in fact they were extremely noticicable, usually making people stare.

Other than the fact that the ones on my face were terribly gruesome the fact that it had gone over my right eye meant that I had lost all sight in it. It had been weird at first, only being able to see out of one eye, but I had gotten used to it. And I could still drive so that was a good thing I guess.

Then there were the burns that weren't visible but still just as bad as the ones on my face. The burns went from my stomach, right under my breasts, down the entire front of my body all the way past my thighs ending above my knees. Those burns were by far the worst, which made me glad that they wouldn't be seen by the world like my face was.

Then the least dangerous burns of them all were the small ones I had on the bottom of my feet and on my ankles, along with the ones that got just a little bit worse on my palms and hands, reaching a little bit above my wrists.

One of the things I was most thankful for was that my sister was no where near the house during the fire, away living with Eli and her daughter, not having to endure the pain that I had too. Though it was no secret that she grieved their deaths just as much as me. And she was the one at their funeral since I couldn't go, due to being kept in the hospital for first, second, and even on my stomach, a third degree burn.

And right after I had been released from the hospital my sister had taken full custody of me and I had moved in with her, Eli and their daughter and my neice Nickolette. Lots had changed to after my parents had died and my bond with my sister had grown stronger, if that was even possible and my relationship with Eli had changed dramatically to and he became the older brother that I had never had.

I had also became close with Nickolette who was still only a baby then but still one of the sweetest and most adorable little girls I had ever met and with me living in the same house as her while she grew up she had gotten used to me as a daily figure in her life. I also helped them take care of her often, something I took joy in, finding out how much I really loved kids.

I had also tried to spend more time with my family knowing now that they wouldn't be there forever. My moms side of the family had always been a huge part of my life and had been so supportive and caring of me after the fire, just like I had expected that they would be like. One thing that had been surprising though was how much Eli's parents, Mary and Rob, had helped us through this, taking over the role of second parents for me and Alicia but I knew that they would never replace my real parents ever.

But they still helped a lot. I had never really spoken a lot to Eli's parents before, other then when our families had dinner together occasionally but that was because I maybe had been a little judemental, thinking that they were like other rich families who wouldn't give us a second glance. I knew that they weren't like that now, because I had given them a chance and they were really great.

But even with all this support, me and my sister mostly grieved together and with Eli and our families helping us through it all we managed to pick up the peices of our broken hearts, trying to heal the loss of our parents the best we could.

Then another bright spot came into all of our lives three years ago when Sonya and Eli had another child, another little girl named Cecilia. And now, finally after eleven years of dating, they were finally getting married.

I think everyone was releaved and excited to see it finally happen.

I knew that Eli had asked my sister multiple times to marry him over the years yet Alicia had always said no. Either because she claimed that she wasn't ready, or that to much was going on, or that it wasn't the right time. Many people had been wondering if it would ever be the right time. But nobody gave up hope on the two marrying. My aunt's had even placed bets on when they would get married.

"So Lucy, do you think she'll like it?"

I glanced at Eli and saw hime tapping his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel as he watched me waiting for my answer out of the corner of his eye. I knew that he was worried that she wouldn't like it, or even that she wouldn't be happy with what he had did for her but I knew my sister to and I knew that she would love it.

Eli was planning to take her across Europe this summer for their honeymoon.

"Eli she won't like it, she'll love it."

And I knew that she _would _love it

Eli probably knew that to but he was just a little stressed about the wedding to think straight. Traveling across Europe had been one of my sisters biggest dreams in life but she had either always been to busy with her job as a realestate agent, or with the kids, or worrying about the kids and me in general so taking her to Europe for a honeymoon would be perfect.

Eli had been the one to come up with the idea and had come to me a few weeks back to ask for help on planning the trip and everything that went with it. I had agreed with a huge smile.

Alicia would didn't know anything about where the honeymoon would be. All that she knew was that I knew about it and was helping Eli plan it. She had tried more than a few times to try and get it out of me so it was a good thing that I was pretty good at keeping a secret.

Eli sighed loudly and I had an urge to roll my eyes, something that I didn't do very often. "Really Eli, Alicia is my sister and I know that she's going to love it." He smiled his signiture Eli smile at me. The sweet smile that held only sincerity in it and made many people like him instantly for it. The same smile that won my sister over. Even with the smile I knew he was still worried.

He was just as bad as my sister over making everything perfect for this wedding.

"Just don't worry."

He sighed again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning was the morning that we went dress shopping.

Eli's mom Mary and my Aunt Carmen and Aunt Rosa were coming, along with my cousin Selena. Alicia was up early and woke me up with her excitement as well. I knew that she was excited that she could share this experience with these people, but I also knew that she had hoped mom would also be here for it too.

But my aunts, Mary, Selena and me would have to do.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Carmen were from our mothers side of the family. Mom's little sisters to be exact. They both had a lot of spunk in them and reminded me a ton of my mother and how she used to be and they didn't live to far away from us so we saw them daily. I knew that they were excited that Alicia and Eli were finally getting married but even though they were excited Mary was the first to arrive at our house.

Mary was a short woman, barely five feet high with an extremely tiny body and pale face with sharp cheek bones, pale skin and gray eyes that Eli had been lucky to inherit. The first time I had met her her blond hair had been long, reaching her waist but these last few years it had been cut short into a short bob and was only graying slightly. Other than the gray hair she had a few wrinkles on her face but she still looked pretty good for a woman of fifty-three.

Alicia saw her coming first, probably because she was sitting on the couch staring at the window waiting for them to arrive, but we both went out to see her at the same time. The last time we had seen Mary had been over a week ago due to how busy we had been and both me and Alicia ran straight into her arms as she smiled warmly and held them open for a hug.

When we pulled back I saw that she was looking at us with joyful eyes that were filled with tears.I could see how proud she was of both me and Alicia, how she thought of us as her daughters and how happy she was that Alicia would finally marry her son making us all offically apart of her family, and her apart of ours.

No words were said as her and Alicia headed inside, both of their eyes filled with tears as I wiped my watery eyes as well and waited outside for my aunts and cousin to arrive.

They got here barely five minutes later and I saw that both of my aunts were smiling like idiots but why woudn't they be, Alicia was finally getting married to 'that sweet boy' as they liked to call Eli. It was a little funny how my aunts could make Eli, and a lot of other boys, blush by what they said and how they acted but then again, they and the rest of my family weren't known to be shy about what they said and did, not like I usually was.

My aunts were way younger than my mom though, in fact they had been born years and years after but that was probably because my grandma had only had my mom when she was fifteen. My Aunt Carmen was only twenty eight years old, the youngest of the three, making her not even two years older than Eli and barely four years older than Alicia.

Many people would find that a little awkward but not in my family, we were pretty much all used to being weird and loud and crazy so this was nothing. Naturally, being the youngest made Aunt Carmen the most fun out of most of my aunts even though most of them were pretty awesome. Aunt Carmen's long coco colored brown hair was pulled into an elastic messily so strands kept falling in her face.

She wore an old pair of ripped up jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that hugged her curves. Her three inch high heels made her frame of five six seven taller and I laughed a little when she swayed her hips dramatically. Aunt Carmen was still single and I knew that she wanted to stay that way, it still didn't stop her from dressing nice and acting a certain way to get guys.

She had her arm looped through Aunt Rosa's and other than the height difference, Aunt Carmen's sea blue eyes and lighter skin tone you wouldn't really able to tell that Carmen's dad wasn't the same dad that my mother and Rosa had. Nobody really thought much of them not having the same dad, they were sisters no matter what.

My Aunt Rosa was originally the middle child but took over as the oldest when my mother died but when you really thought about and looked at Aunt Rosa, even though she was thirty eight with three kids, a loving husband who she had been with for more than twenty years, the stress of losing her sister-Aunt Rosa still looked hot.

Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun and like Carmen's, she had wisps falling into her face. Her dark skin was pretty much the darkest tone out of everybody's in our Mexican family and she had dark brown eyes just like my mothers that always seemed to glow and even after having three kids her body was in great shape and her V-neck shirt and jeans seemed to hug every inch of her body.

But one thing that was noticable about her was that she was short. A couple inches shorter than me but just barely taller than Mary.

Behind my loving aunts was Aunt Rosa's and Uncle David's oldest daughter and my favorite cousin Selena who was just like a second sister to me since both me and and her were especially close, me being only three months older than her. She wore a Sea World t-shirt that we had gotten back last July when me, her and Aunt Carmen had decided to head to Florida. She also wore some ripped jeans.

Selena's black hair hung freely down her back in waves, ending at her waist, while her brown eyes and tanned skin, only slightly lighter than her mothers, glowed as she grinned at me. "Where is the bride to be?" Aunt Rosa asked as they stopped in front of me. "Inside with the soon to be mother-in-law." I told them and Aunt Carmen grinned. Despite the pretty huge age gap my aunts and Mary got along great.

"She's lucky that Mary isn't like the mother-in-law from the movie _Monster in Law_" Aunt Carmen said and her and Aunt Rosa laughed while me and Selena glanced at each other amused.

When Sonya had told her that her and Eli were getting married Aunt Carmen had gone out and rented all sorts of comedy movies about people getting married and all that one of the movies being _monster-in-law_ where the guys mom was crazy and tried to scare the guys fiance away so they didn't get married.

Soon enough Aunt Carmen and Aunt Rose went inside to let Mary and Alicia know that they were here and ready to go any time while me and Selena stayed outside to wait for them. Selena caught my eye and smirked at me then. "Wedding dress shopping huh-" Her smirk grew into a smile that showed she couldn't wait to see how it would go. "-this should be interesting."

* * *

The woman that was working at the wedding dress boutique looked to be in her mid-twenties and was blond, perky and made a slightly disgusted face when she glanced at us and saw our slightly darker skin. Right then I knew that this most likely wouldn't go well, especially not from the looks I saw on my sisters and Aunt Carmen and Selena's faces.

I wasn't happy about the look she had given us either and I saw that Mary and Aunt Rosa weren't either but I knew that we wouldn't really do to much about it. The other three people in with us though, certainly would. That made us all pretty worried. After plastering a fake smile on her face she came up to us, her eyes judging silently.

"I'm sorry but our restroom is only available to paying costumers but you can try the gas station down the street." She told me us before dismissing us, turning to Mary and asking. "Hi, how can I help you today." I felt my mouth drop open slightly at how rude she had actually just been and felt my usually nice and shy personality being pushed aside by my anger that I usually never felt very often. Then I looked to my side and saw Aunt Rosa and Mary looking offended and slightly angry to, Alicia- who was on cloud 9 earlier-starting to look pissed and Selena and Aunt Carmen looking down right outraged, both grinding their teeth and clenching their fists.

"Actually we're here to buy a wedding dress." I told her through clenched teeth, speaking before anybody else could. The blond woman glanced from Mary to me but did a double take and let out a huge gasp, her eyes widening and disgust coming to her features again, this time not leaving her face.

I was used to it by now, that didn't mean that the looks and whispers still didn't hurt when people reacted to my scars and the first couple years I had just burst into tears whenever someone looked at me like that but over the past years things had gotten somewhat better, or maybe I had gotten better at hiding my hurt and pain. Probably the latter.

But no matter what walls I had built up to hide the pain her next comment got a reacton out of me. "What in earth happened to your face to make it so ugly." She said and I let out a startled gasp at her hurtful words, looking down at the floor and letting my hair fall over my face to cover it as I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back my tears.

I wouldn't let her make me cry.

Selena's fist clenched and I knew what she was about to do but no matter how much the blond deserved getting one of Selena's punches to her face I couldn't let my cousin do it. I put my hand around her fist. "Don't." I said and after a moment I felt her fist unclench and her hand wrap around mine in silent support not to let the woman get to me.

Selena spoke up then. "Her face is none of your bussiness. Besides there is nothing wrong with it, actually I think she's perfect and pretty and amazing, way prettier than yours and like she said we are looking for a wedding dress, the thing you get married in, but of course you wouldn't know what that is seeing as you haven't been married yet, but you know, maybe there is still a chance that some blind and stupid guy will actually _want _to marry a bitch like you."

The woman looked away from my face and all of us in general and hid her hand (that indeed had no wedding band or engagement ring on it) behind her back and I saw through my hair that her face turn a cherry red. I smiled in thanks at Selena, my eyes still teary, and she gave me a small grin back, her eyes holding a fierce protectiveness over me, her cousin, her sister.

* * *

After the sales lady left us trying to hide her growing embarrassment and I had assured them that I was fine, though I wasn't sure if they believed me, or if I even beleived myself, Alicia had headed straight for the wedding dresses.

It was about three and a half hours later, after trying on more dresses than I could have counted, that Alicia let out a long sigh. "Come on _nena, _keep trying, you'll find the right one." Aunt Rosa told her smiling in a way that clearly said 'you should be more patient'. Alicia nodded and headed back to look at other dresses with my aunts and Mary while Selena plopped down beside me on the dark red sofa.

"Are you sure that you're alright." She asked, clearly asking if I was truly okay with what the lady had said to me and acted like when she saw my face. I looked down and shrugged letting out a small sigh, barely audible. Still, Selena caught it and watched with worried eyes. I shrugged a little. "I'm okay I guess. I just think that I should get used to it or be used to it by now and yet here I am letting her get to me, I feel like such a baby."

"You're not a baby Lucy." Selena told me seriously. "In fact you are one of the strongest people I know and I meant what I said back then. You _are _beautiful Luce, scars or no scars you are and will always be beautiful inside and out and you are bound to end up with a great guy someday who will look past what's on the outside and see what's on the inside. He'll see your amazing heart and soul. The one that makes me proud to be your cousin."

I felt the tears come again, but I knew that I shouldn't have been surprised. It had never been hard to make me cry, I didn't like to be able to cry because of a lot of little things little things but it still happened. Wiping my eyes I thought of how amazing Selena was and had always been to me. Going to school, especially high school, with everybody knowing about my parents death and seeing the scars that marred my features, making everybody stay away from me had been hard, but Selena had always been there for me.

Even though Selena could have been Miss. Popular she chose not to be friends with anybody who wouldn't except me and stuck with me through it all, just the two of us, plus my other cousins had always been there to, but always Selena, no matter what and now we would graduate, making both of us afraid as to whether or not the unseperatable duo would go to the same college or if our roads would seperate, though we could never really seperate forever, we were family.

But even if we were family I still didn't fully believe Selena that there would be a guy willing to look past the ugliness of her face and at the person I really was on the inside. It was just so unlikely.

"You're not my cousin, you're my sister Sal, and you have a heart of gold to. I know you don't always think so but you are one of the people that I love the most in the world and have been there for me through everything. I know that you'll get an amazing guy to, but I also know that you'll probably break a few hearts and have a ton of fun before that really happens."

"God, don't make me cry Luce." Selena told me and I did see that her eyes were starting to water just a little bit, something that didn't happen very often with Selena.I spoke up again then telling her what I was thinking about before. "But Sal, before you start any hopes of me finding a nice guy I don't know if it'll happen any time soon. " _Even if I wanted it too_ I added in my head.

"Fine, so I guess you, me and Aunt Carmen _are _gonna be in the singles club for quite a while. We would have so much fun if you wouldn't be going to La Push this summer. The three of us would go to clubs, get down and dirty dancing, have everyone stare at us, making the guys drool, wait on us hand and foot" She gasped dramatically, fanning herself like she was hot._"cada chicas sueñan, I'm getting excited just thinking about it."_

We both let out a fit of giggles before I managed to choke out. "Okay first of all we're only eighteen, not twenty-one so no clubs, second of all-" my voice cut off from all my laughter. "-_seriously!." _

"Please Lucy, you and I both know that Aunt Carmen would take care of the fake I.D.'s and we would have so much fun." I shook my head but I knew that she was right, we would have fun and Aunt Carmen really would get us fake I.D's. She had told us herself that when she was eighteen she got one made so we should have one to.

Yup, that was what our Aunt Carmen was like. Going to buy her nieces fake I.D.'s and most likely help us plan, then throw, huge parties. She was definitely the cool Aunt, the one that was likely to party along with us instead of yell at us for throwing a party in the first place, that's one of the reasons that me, my cousins, and my sister loved her so much, it was almost impossible not to love her.

"I would like to stay Sal, but when my grandma called after all these years of not talking I just knew I had to go, I want to figure out why she hasn't spoken to us in all these years." Selena sighed, but I knew that she understood that I had to go. One of my grandma's, from my dad's side who lived alone in La Push, who had been in my life growing up had cut all contact with us after my dad's death.

We hadn't heard from her or seen her in years, even when we tried to contact her ourselves, but finally, a few months ago she had called and asked me to go to La Push and stay with her for the summer. I was wary but I wouldn't say no. I couldn't say no, I wanted to know why she hadn't even so much as thought to talk to us all these years.

"Maybe you'll get a hot boyfriend and do the whole summer romance thing huh." Selena said after a few moments of silence. She looked at me like she really believed it would happen, even though I was almost a hundred percent positive that it wouldn't. "I don't really think so Selena, besides even if it did I wouldn't want to go through the whole saying goodbye thing, filled with tears and heartbreak, _ninguna manera, _but like I said, I don' think it'll happen in a reservation filled with less people living there than there are in our whole school."

Plus, I was the last person likely to have a summer romance. No boy that I had met had _ever _thought about dating me. The shy, orphaned girl with scars. The one who tried to hide away from most people, the one with the once painfully plain but now ugly face. I had never had a boyfriend in my life.

I might have had a chance at a boyfriend if I was just a little more outgoing like the rest of my family, or maybe if I didn't have the past that everybody knew about, maybe if I didn't have my scars. Because I knew that I wasn't ugly without them, just plain, usually blending in to the crowd going unnoticed just like I liked it, but _with _the scars, I stood out like a sore thumb.

"Well, we'll visit for sure, it's not that far, especially if Aunt Carmen drives." We both chuckled a little at the last part. Aunt Carmen drove like a mad woman. It was at that moment when we heard a gasp from a little ways away. Both me and Selena looked up, and my eyes widened right away when I saw the dress that my sister was wearing.

It wasn't anything to fancy, yet it wasn't a very simple dress either. I had no words that would do it any justice. It was floor-length, the skirt ruffled just a bit, trailing behind my sister just slightly as she were small, crystal-like beads around the waistline, under the bust, with neckline that dipped slightly in the front, barely showing my sisters cleavege. The small straps were also covered in beads.

It was perfect.

"It's amazing dear." Mary said smiling, while Aunt Rosa nodded enthusiastically, completely agreeing with her. _"es hermoso, sus padres estarían orgullosos." _Aunt Carmen breathed out, her face in awe. Selena smiled wickedly. "Eli's gonna drop dead when he see's you in that, damn, it makes you look kinda sexy too."

I met my sisters eyes in the mirror and smiled showing her on my face without having to say anything that it was the dress for her. Her eyes filled with tears. "This is the dress." She said.

* * *

When Alicia changed out of the wedding dress and into her regular clothes she somehow managed to pick out the bridesmaid dresses in less that five minutes.

"And she couldn't have picked out her wedding dress that fast." Selena mumbled to herself.

* * *

Me and Selena were going to be Alicia's only bridesmaids so it was easy enough to find the the dresses Alicia had picked out in mine and Selena's size.

They were simple dresses to, airy and light, made of a soft material that was the colour of the sky, they were floor length and flowed around me as as I walked to look in the mirror. The only thing that made me slightly uncomfortable was how low the necklines were, making the scars on my collarbone and neck show completely. I wouldn't say anything though. These were the dresses Alicia wanted and I would not complain, they were lovely.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I had the natural latina curves than ran in my family, along with the slightly darker mexican skin tone. I was also considerablly short, standing at five foot three, but I had grown used to my shortness by now. My hazel eyes, the exact same as my mothers were, looked almost like a brown, but somehow not as brown as my sister were.

My lashes were long and think, something else that I had inherited from my mother, something that I love, the same as my lips, which were full but slightly scarred, then I had the thing that I loved most about how I looked, my hair. It was long and brown, so dark that it could almost be considered black. It flowed down my back to my waist in waves and I usually left it down so it would cover my face.

It turned when I heard the bell signaling that the front door was opening ring and saw Eli come in through the front door, looking around, obviously for us. he finally spotted us and started making his way over before the sales lady who had first greeted us when we came through the door stopped him. I saw her bat her eyelashes and pucker her lips at him, twirling her hair around her finger, making my mouth fall open. She was _flirting _with him.

Looking to my left I saw that Aunt Carmen and Selena were laughing, but when I saw my sisters face it was obvious that she was pissed, I admired at how good she did at hiding it though. I wouldn't say that I was surprised that my sister could control her anger though, woman of all ages flirted with Eli all the time, and though Eli tried not to encourage them without being to rude, all while looking apoligetically at my sister the flirting was unavoidable, especailly due to Eli's looks.

He was attractive, that wasn't a secret, standing at almost six feet tall with shaggy light brown hair that usually fell messily into his smokey gray eyes that I knew my sister loved. The same eyes that made many woman swoon when turned on them, though I had never seen Eli look at another woman the way he does with my sister.

Eli said a few words to the sales woman and strode towards us, well, towards my sister to be specific, and took her in his arms, giving her a long and lingering kiss. I felt only a small bit of satisfaction as the sales woman watched with her mouth hanging open. "You know you're lucky that you didn't come in when Alicia was wearing her wedding dress cause if you would have I would have killed you myself for ruining the effect of seeing her walk down the isle." Selena drawled out slowly.

Eli laughed. "You look nice." He told her, cleary trying to change the subject of what she really _would_ have done if he _had _seen Alicia in her dress before the actual wedding. Selena grinned at him.

"Kiss ass."

* * *

sorry if the spanish isn't perfect. I tried my best looking up translations online. Anyway here is what the phrases are supposed to mean:

(Selena) - _cada chicas sueñan, - Every girls dream_

_(Aunt Carmen) -es, hermoso sus padres estarían orgullosos - you're/it's beautiful, your parents would be proud._

_(Lucy) - ninguna manera - no way_

_Please Review, I love to hear what everyone thinks and I take in whatever constructive critism you might have._

_Wolflover101canadian_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, I just want to say thanks to everybody who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me that you like my writing and are enjoying the story. Every review I get always puts a smile on my face and motivates me to write more and update sooner.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters from Twilight. I do own Lucy and some others though.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The next few weeks went faster than I could have ever possibly imagined that they would. Between the crazy, last minute, intense wedding preperations, mine and Selena's graduation, the bachorlette party and everything else in between, leading up to today-The wedding- I felt as though these last two months had been nothing but a very crazy dream.

The wedding had been amazing and beautiful and perfect, My Aunt Rosa had been the one to walk my sister down the isle and when I had met my sisters eyes as she walked down the isle my own had filled with tears, we had both wanted our parents to be at our weddings,if we ever did get married, but that would never happen.

But that sad thought only lasted for a minute, for both me and her I could tell, as when her gaze left mine and met Eli's, shining with nothing but love, everything else, everybody else, was forgotten. I had cried more than I expected to during the wedding, and after at the reception when I was giving my speech to the bride and groom I had managed to embarrass myself by starting to cry then too.

Now, here I was, dancing with my new brother-in-law. He twirled me around once before dipping me and I laughed as he lifted me so I was once again upright. "So...finally huh." I said to him and his eyes shone even brighter than they already were, if possible. "Yes, and God, it's just amazing. Her being my wife, it's even better than I thought it would be." He admitted.

"You know," I started seriously, "I remember back years ago when Alicia was just fourteen and she came home from school, calling me and my mom to tell her about this guy, the really, _really _cute one, the older guy who stuck up for. I remember then that she swore she would do everything to avoid you-" I laughed. "and now here we are."

He laughed to, the sound joyful. "Yeah, here we are."

* * *

I sighed. It was two days after the wedding now, July the third, to be exact and today was the day that I was heading down to La Push to visit my grandmother for the summer. Eli and my sister had already left for Europe, on the night of the wedding, and me and Nickolette and Cecilia had been staying with my Aunt Carmen since then.

Currently though, I was standing outside of Aunt Rosa's house as Nickolette clutched on tightly to my waist. "But I don't want you to go Aunt Lucy!" She said looking at me sadly. I had already said goodby to everyone else and Nickolette was the only one stopping me from going. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "Nickole, honey, don't worry, I promise to visit." She looked up at me, estimating if I was telling the truth or not."Promise." She asked.

"Promise."

* * *

After Nicolette had let me go I left for La Push, driving my 2004 Nissan 350Z Roadster convertible. It was grey in color and gorgous. Never in my life would I have thought that I would drive a car like this but two years ago on my sixteenth birthday Eli and Alicia had given it to me as a present. I knew that they would have gotten me a brand new one to if it hadn't been for the fact that I would have never taken something that expensive, they barely got me to take this one, in the end though I did.

I drove with the top down and the wind blowing in my face. The drive itself was quiet, the sound of the radio as my only company on the trip. I made it from Seattle to La Push in only a few hours, something that I was happy with. The reservation itself was tiny, really tiny. At least compared to Seattle so it was easy enough to find my grandmothers house, and I was pleasently surprised when I did.

The house was wasn't a big one at all but it was pretty all the same. It was made from red brick which looked quite old, the roof was made from black shingles and the design was simple, almost like a small cottage. There was also a small chimney on the side, with a small wooden fence covering the tiny backyard. The front had three very small steps leading up to the door, which at that moment opened to reveal as small woman with dark hair and eyes and an aged face.

My grandmother.

I got out of the car, taking out my three bags from the backseat before opening the trunk and taking out the large suitcase from there to, and walked towards the front door, taking in the small flowers that surrounded the small path that led up to the front door, along with most of the front yard.

"Hi." I said quietly, and I saw her eyes take in my face slowly, almost sadly. That was when I realized that this woman hadn't seen my face from after the fire yet, since she hadn't visited me or my sister after the funeral, the one that I couldn't attend since I was in the hospital. "Oh my," She whispered quietly, before making her way down to the bottem of the steps where I stood, and pulled me to her.

I was so surprised at first that I dropped my bags, standing still before I slowly put my arms around her too. She was taller than me, taller than I remembered her to be, and she looked much older than the last time I saw her when I was still little, before the fire. She hadn't had the wrinkles on her face then, nor had she had the gray in her black hair before.

Finally, after a few moments, she pulled back, bending down to pick up two of my bags. "Please come in." She said and her voice surprising to me, was exactly like I remembered it to be out of the few memories that I had of her.I followed her inside, the rest of my bags in hand, and looked around the house.

It was just as small inside as it was outside, the front door let straight into her tiny kitchen, that was connected to a very small living room that consisted of just a small coffee table, one small couch and recliner, an old TV and the small fireplace. There were three doors in the living room, all of them were open showing me that two were small bedrooms while the third was a bathroom.

But though the house was small and old, I liked the homey feel that I felt inside of it.I looked in the kitchen and saw my grandma sitting at the small round table in one of the two wooden chairs there were. She seemed to have known that I had some questions. I put my bags down again and went to sit in the other chair opposite of her."Oh, you don't know how good it is to see you Lucinda." She told me. "Lucy." I corrected her automatically, "It's just Lucy."

She laughed lightly and I looked at her confused. "Oh it's just that I remember, even when you were little, maybe five or six, that even then you would say it's just Lucy to anyone who ever called you Lucinda." Her eyes were sad, "how I've missed you and you're sister."

I looked at the table when I spoke up again. "We missed you to, we wanted to come visit, we wanted _you _to come visit." I took a breath and whispered. "You never did."

"I didn't Lucy and I am so sorry for that, it's just that your father was my one and only son and when he died I couldn't stand the thought of going, of seeing anything or anybody that reminded me of him, I haven't been to Seattle since the funeral." I was surprised, I had never given any thought to how much hurt she carried around from my dad's death. I knew she was sad, I knew she was in pain, I had just never guessed how much.

"But why now?" I asked her, my eyes filled with tears. I looked up from the table and saw that she was staring at me, and that she was crying too."Because when I got the invite to Alicia's wedding I knew that I couldn't face coming to Seattle, but I also knew that I was being stupid for doing this, for losing all contact with my grandchilden, while they were likely going through far worse than me. That's why I asked you to come here, I was so overjoyed when you said you would.I just hope that you might be able to forgive me for the years that I have missed."

I spoke right away, giving her a completely honest answer as I put my left hand over hers on the table. "I forgive you grams," I said using the name that I had always called her by as a little girl. "And I know that Alicia will forgive you to as long as you promise to be apart of our lives and your great-grandchildrens lives."

"Great-Grandchildren?" She asked, her eyes wide. " I nodded, walking over to my bags, unzipping a pocket and pulling out a picture of Nickolette and Cecilia. "Here." I gave her the picture and watched her eyes fill with love, with happiness "Sixty-seven with two great grandchildren." She muttered to herself before looking up at me. "How old are they?"

"Seven and three and if it were up to me they would get the best kids in the world award." I told her joking lamely, she laughed but stopped as she looked closely at me. "Are you okay." I asked her worried. She nodded but sighed."Yes, it's just, you remind me so much of your father." We were both quiet after that, because neither one of us had anything to say to that.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that I got around to calling everyone, my sister, my aunts, or my cousin. Me and my grams had talked a lot after I had gotten there, she had mostly just wanted me to fill her in on what she had missed all these years, on everything. I had told her what I could but promised to tell her more another time.I had asked her questions of course, mostly about La Push and how she had been since I last saw her, nothing to serious.

It had been past midnight when we had gone to bed, but staying up, no matter how tired I was, had been worth it. My grams, despite her age, was an amazing woman in my eyes. She was cool and funny, not demanding and not pushy and she was completely nice too, forgiving her hadn't been as hard as I thought it was going to be and I had gone to sleep smiling.

When I woke up, around nine the first person I had called was my Aunt Rose who I had assured that everything was okay and promised her to pass the news to my Aunt Carmen before asking her to pass the phone to Selena. Me and Selena had talked about some things, not much though, as the phone was stolen by Nickolette.

After I had ended that call I had dialed my sisters cell number. I really didn't want to bother her and Eli on their honeymoon, but I knew better than to not call, knowing that she was probably worried and curious about everything that had happened with me and our grandma since I got here.

The call with her lasted about a half hour, with her being surprised and telling me that she would only forgive grams if she herself spoke with her face to face, I agreed, knowing that it probably would be best like that and I ended the call telling her not to expect to many more from me, since I would be leaving her and Eli to their honeymoon.

It was around eleven o'clock when grams had told me that she wanted me to meet some good friends of hers. She told me that they were all expecting us and very excited to meet me. I had instantly felt nervous, especially when we pulled up in front of a small house that had a bunch of cars in front of it.

Walking towards the front door I looked warily from the cars to the house and back at my grandmother. "Um, how many people did you say were going to be here, exactly?" She laughed as she looked at my face. In under a day we were already comfortable around each other. "Don't worry Lucy, they'll love you."

When we got to the front door I was prepared to knock but before either me or grams could do anything it opened to reveal a woman. She looked to be somewhere in her mid twenties with dark hair and a beautiful face but I felt more surprised than I think I had ever been in my life. There were three long scars going down the entire left side of her face, they weren't the same as mine, hers were more claw like while mine were burns but half of her face was marred none the same, just like mine.

The only difference was that even with her scars she was beautiful, while I, clearly wasn't.

I felt my surprise quickly turn into embarassment, it eased slightly though when I saw that she seemed just as surprised at my face as I was by hers. We both smiled slightly at each other, but even without words, without names being exchanged, we had somehow formed an understanding. It was strange since no one had ever understood what it was like to look like I did but this woman, she most likely did and though I felt terrible that she to, had to have a face scarred terribly I felt instantly at ease by her warm smile.

My Grams looked back and forth between us with a small smile of her own. "Emily this is my granddaughter Lucy Mendez, Lucy this is a good friend of mine, Emily Uley."

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said sincerely before opening the door wider." You too." I mumbeled as I folowed Grams inside. The small house was surprisingly crowded, many of that crowd being men, big, buff, handsome and shirtless men. I felt a blush coat my face and thanked God that I had dark enough skin so that it wasn't all that visible.

Still, even with my dark skin I let a curtain of my hair cover my face as I turned to look at _everyone _in the room. The first thing I noticed was a man, the biggest of them all, went over and wrapped his arms around Emily, and I knew that they were together right away. Then I noticed that there were only three other girls that looked between Emily's age and mine.

The first one looked to be Emily's age, with short black hair and dark eyes, she was tall too, tall enough that she could me a model if she wanted to and with her looks she could have been one. She had the exact same tattoo that the guys did, like they were all apart of some kind of gang or group, or to symbolize that they were friends, but the look on her face showed that she would rather be anywhere but here.

The next girl looked to also be in her twenties, I couldn't be sure of her exact age though, she was wrapped in the arms of another buff guy and her face was partially hidden by her brown hair, it instantly reminded me of what I always did, and I had a feeling that she was shy. The last girl had the same dark skin as everybody else but her black hair had a long and thick streak of orange in it, clearly setting her apart in her own unique way. She couldn't have been older than twenty.

There was also a man with long hair in a wheelchair. I noticed he had a wise face and eyes that seemed to look be wiser than any words could describe. Behind him stood an older woman with black hair pulled out of her friendly, yet wrinkled face. As I looked around the room I counted a total of seven boys that all looked alike, all shirtless and buff. Emily opened her mouth to say something when two other figures walked out of the kitchen.

They were both young woman too. One with dark skin, black hair who looked to be around twenty something years old. She was holding a little girl, who looked six or seven, behind her the next woman, no girl, was the one who stood out the most though. She had a face that was round and friendly, but was extremely pale, and her eyes were the color of the sea, an undescribable blue. She looked younger than me, around sixteen or seventeen.

"What did we miss." The pale colored, blue eyed, blond haired girl asked. "Nothing much." Said my Grams. "Everybody, this is my youngest Graddaughter Lucy." She said and I finally looked up, pushing aside my hair, making many people in the room gasp lightly. I looked to my grandmother to introduce everybody then. She did, pointing everyone out as she said their names.

"Lucy, that is Sam Uley, Emily's husband,Jared Thial and his wife Kim Thail, Jacob Black and his fiancee Lidia Highland, Paul Merez and his wife Rachel Merez, Rachel and Jacob's father Billy Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater and their mother Sue Clearwater, Embry Call and his girlfriend Toni, Quil Aterea and the little girl is Claire."

I smiled, trying not to look as nervous as I felt, looking at them all but then I met the eyes of one of the guys. Seth Clearwater, Grams said his name was and I felt a strange feeling come into the pit of my stomach, making my insides feel fuzy. Suddenly, just by looking into his eyes, I wished that I hadn't just worn my plain jeans and a sweater, that I hadn't spent more time brushing my hair, but more than anything I wished that I didn't have my scars, or I wished that he atleast wouldn't be able to see them.

Clearly none of my wishes were possible, especially the one about getting rid of my scars, or not letting him see them, because he clearly had seen them and I watched as a strange look came on his face, one of happiness, protectection and...love? but then I saw him look more clearly at me away from my eyes and at the rest of my face and I saw devestation cross his, I watched as a ton of pain filled his eyes and I looked away before I could see anything more.

But looking away was clearly a mistake to, seeing as everybody in the room seemed to be looking from him to me and back, each looking like they knew something more than I did, even my grandmother. I didn't know where to look so I settled at looking at the floor,my hair once again hiding my face. "Um, hi." I muttered, still not looking at anyone, feeling completely awkward.

Thankfully someone spoke up, breaking the tension, and when I looked up I saw that it was the woman with the orange streak in her hair, Lidia, I remembered. "So Lucy, where are you from." She asked. She didn't seem to have trouble talking to me now that her shock over my scars had worn off, in fact she actually seemed kinda nice.

"Oh, Seattle, actually." I said and I found that my voice didn't stutter, but my voice wasn't quite as loud and outgoing as hers, it was more quiet and shy, like it usually was. Nobody really minded, or at least they didn't say anything."Huh, well it's nice to meet you." Another girl spoke up, this time it was the blond, Toni.

Grams put her hand on my shoulder and I saw her smiling. "Well then, now that everyone had been introduced let's not stand here all day."

* * *

I stood akwardly in the kitchen, watching as all the woman in the house, including my grandmother, bustled around in the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?" I asked. I usually wasn't someone to try and draw attention to myself or to join in activities, like cooking for example, with people I wasn't familiar with but anything was better than standing there watching them ddo work while I did nothing and I wasn't about to go out into the living room with all the men in there.

"Sure." Emily said with a bright smile. "Can you cook?" Asked Lidia, with her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her lips. She didn't mean to be rude by asking it that way, and I nodded, smiling, trying to cover my blush. "Yes, I'm not bad I guess." I told her and she nodded giving me a knife and cutting board, along with a ton of vegetables. "You can chop these up." She said while taking out another cutting board and the other half of the vegetables and along with another knife, giving those to Toni.

"So Lucy, I know you haven't been in La Push long but do you like it so far?" Emily asked me and I felt surprised that there was a question directed my way, I knew that I shouldn't have been though, I was the only one who they weren't familiar with here. "Oh, it's alot smaller than Seattle." I said quietly.

"I know what you mean." I heard Rachel say from where she sat next to Leah at the table. She had told me earlier that her and Leah were the only ones who couldn't cook so they just always sat and watched. I didn't look up from where I was cutting the vegetables at her but not wanting to be rude said. "Really."

"Oh yeah you see I grew up here but left for college for a couple of years before coming back and it seemed so tiny compared to everything else, really quiet to."

"Really," I said again as I finished cutting the vegetables, putting them into a bowl and turning back to look at Rachel. "Yeah, I was only going to be here for a few weeks but then I met Paul and well, I knew I couldn't leave." She said, getting a far away look in her eyes. Then she noticed that I was done cutting up the vegetables and pulled out a chair beside her. I sat down slowly just as Toni spoke up. "So how long are you planning on staying for?"

"Probably, just for the summer."

"Oh you have to go back for school right? Would you consider going to school here if you liked La Push or would your parents not let you?" Asked Rachel and I tried not to flinch when she brought up my parents. She probably just didn't know, but I was certain that Emily and Lidia did, from the worried looks they sent at me along with my grandma's. I awnsered Rachel, trying to somehow, direct the subject off of myself and my parents. "I'm actually starting University. I just don't know which one yet, Which one did you go to Rachel?"

I breathed in a huge breath of relief when Rachel went into a full discripion of the University that she had attended in Seattle, thanking God that nobody, or at least not many people, knew about my parents and the fire and wondering what might happen, how everybody would react, when they found out.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing what everybody thinks and what they think that I can improve on or what they enjoy from the story.

Wolflover101canadian


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the late update but I've been extremely busy this summer, more busy than I expected to be, but that's no excuse, especially because I've had this chapter written for a while now. I just haven't had the time to edit it yet._**

**_On top of being busy, I've gone to three concerts this summer. All three of them were to se my favorite band Marianas Trench and I've gotten to touch the lead singer Josh Ramsay twice when he jumped off stage and I've met and got one of the guitarists Mike autograph while getting a shirt signed by the drummer Ian as well which was extremely amazing and I had a huge holy shit that did not just happen moment after talking with Mike._**

**_Anyway I just threw that in there so that any of you who don't know the band should maybe check them out cause' you might just like them. Some people might not know them as well though because they're Canadian and most well known here in Canada._**

**_Also, I had Silentmusic226 ask me when it took place and what about Nessie, since it's clear that she isn't Jake's imprint in this story. I thought that I would answer the questions on here so everybody knows. It takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn and most of the events that happened in the book happened, except for Jacob imprinting on Renesmee._**

**_I usually don't like changes stories to much, but about Jacob imprinting on Nessie, it was never my favorite ending for him, and for this story I decided to change it. More will be explained later on in the story, I promise._**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing from Twilight._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_~Seth~_

"She's only staying for the summer."

"Yes, but did hear, she's from Seattle, that's not to far away."

"But what if she goes to University somewhere far, like California, or Canada, or Japan." Seth said, his voice raising somewhat frantically. He ignored the looks that his pack and Sam's gave him. "Why would she go to University in Japan. She's not even Japanese!" Jacob said and Seth looked down and mumbled "you don't know she won't"

Seth knew that he was panicking just slightly, okay, so he was panicing alot, but he had a right to. He had thought about imprinting before, but he knew that it didn't mean he would, but now he had, and it had been completely unexpected.

Seth hadn't thought that if he did imprint it would be on someone who wasn't from here on the rez, even if she did have Quileute blood from her fathers side. He also hadn't thought that she would have a scarred face. He didn't care what she looked like, truth be told, but he felt more pain than he had ever felt in his life knowing that she had been hurt in some way and he didn't even know about it.

That kept eating at his brain and heart, then they had been listening in to her conversation with the girls in the kitchen and he had heard that she only planned to stay here for the summer before she went off to University God-only-knows-where and his already jumbled thoughts had just about been to much for him to handle.

After the few weeks that Seth had first phased he had had amazing control over his temper and phasing, something that he had grown even better at controlling over the years, but now he was having more trouble controlling it then he had had in over five years.

"Seth, calm down." He heard Jake say, and it was only then that he noticed his body was shaking. Immediately he willed himself to calm down, thinking about what his imprint would do if she saw him phase into a giant wolf in the middle of the livingroom. His shaking soon ceased and he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Seth." He heard Sam say, and he glanced over at his former Alpha who was watching him with a controlled expresion. "Stop thinking about the bad things and start thinking about the good. You should know and feel that this isn't a bad thing."

It was only listening to Sam's words that Seth realized the Alpha was right, and that he was thinking to much about the bad things and not the good. Even when he was younger Seth had always felt imprinting to be an amazing thing, finding the right person for you, the woman that you were meant to be with. He had always stuck to not having a real relationship since he phased.

Due to both the fact that if he imprinted he didn't want anybody to get hurt like his sister had been and also due to the fact that he was a wolf and believed that he would imprint one day, had hoped that he would imprint, because after seeing it happen he_ did_ want to imprint, and now he had, and he was thinking about all the wrong things.

On that thought he focused his mind on his imprint herself. Lucy. Thinking back at his first glimpse of her, with her long and dark hair, her darker tan colored skin, and her dark eyes that drew him into their depths. He thought of how much shorter she was then him, atleast by a full foot. The way she had been looking at the floor he guessed that she was either shy or insecure, though he wasn't sure why she was insecure. With or without her scars she was gorgeous.

He thought more about her scars. They covered most of her forehead and half of her face, but even with them he didn't feel any less drawn to her, any less attracted. When he had first seen her, first locked eyes with her, he remembered the devotion he felt for her. How much he cared for this young woman that he had never met. There had been no denying that pull that he felt towards her. His imprint. Then he had seen her scars and his panic and fury at her being hurt had set in.

He remembered how he had stared at her, and than at her scars, and how he had glanced down. He felt a throb in his chest. He was an idiot! He had stared at the scars to long. He had hurt her feelings. He had hurt her. He felt angry for himself and felt his shaking start once again.

"Seth." His shaking once again stopped at the tone in Jacob's voice, and he listened somewhat calmly when Billy spoke up. "Sam is right. She had been through some things that people shouldn't have to go through, but you can help her get through those things." Seth nodded at Billy's words before the words registered in his head.

"Wait, you know what happened to her." Billy nodded. "Yes, I know, along with your mother, Sam, Emily, Lidia and her grandmother of course."

"What-"

Jacob cut him off before he could ask the question that they all expected him to ask. "It's not any of our places to tell you. She's your imprint. I'm sure she'll tell you herself sooner of later."

Seth grimanced at first, but nodded, understanding his Alpha's logic. Besides, even though he didn't like not knowing and having to wait to find out what his imprint had been through, he would rather wait and have his imprint tell him than have his pack brothers or any elders or his _mom _tell him.

Jared spoke up next, his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, Jake, how come Lidia knows about what happened and you don't." Jacob shrugged. "You know that her and Ruth are close and Ruth being Lucy's grandma filled her in. She told me that she was coming but I don't know any more than the rest of you." Seth figured that Jacob would ask Lidia not to tell, since with the pack mind link Seth would be able to see the conversation and it looked like Jacob was set on letting Lucy tell Seth about whatever had happened to her in the past.

Everybody looked up as the door opened and Old Quil, Zach and his imprint Bailey walked through the door. "Hey, the rest of the pack will be here soon. Did Ruth and her granddaughter get here yet?" Zach asked and Seth heard Embry answer yes, but the three who had just arrived had their eyes on Seth. He must have had some kind of weird expression on his face, he guessed.

"Why does it feel like we missed something." Old Quil asked, his eyes still on Seth but it was Paul who answered and Seth saw him grin as he leaned back on the couch. "That's because Seth happened to imprint on the granddaughter."

Old Quils expession showed surprise for only a moment before a smile overtook it and he came to congraulate Seth while Bailey and Zach stood in the doorway. Zach slightly gaping and Bailing smiling as she came and hugged him happily.

Zach did the same and they once again heard the front door opened, singalling the arrival of the rest of the pack, and they heard Collin's confused voice float to the door. "Okay what's with the hugging and congratulations?"

* * *

_~Lucy~_

After a little while in the kitchen we heard the front door open, twice, and Rachel told me that it was probably just the rest of the 'pack', as she called it, arriving. Only minutes later another girl around my age came through the door. She had brown hair cut short, reaching her chin, and had green eyes that were a little more reserved, but still freindly. I had a feeling that she wasn't Quileute since while her skin wasn't pale, it wasn't exactly tan either. Plus, her eyes were to light.

When she had walked into the kitchen and saw me I could tell that she had been surprised by my face, but she didn't let it show to much as she introduced herself to me as Bailey and sat into a chair next to me when Emily told her that they were almost done with everything anyway.

I almost let out a breath of relief when she told me that they were done. Partly from the fact that I felt extremely awkward in the room, like I usually did near people I just met, something that came with my insecurity over my scars and my natural shyness I guess. It was also partly from the fact that I could hardly believe my eyes at how much they were cooking. It looked like they were making food for at least a hundred people which made me nervous as to just how many people there _was _coming.

But walking out into the livingroom I only saw a few more people there than before. There was an older man named Old Quil who I found out was the younger Quil's grandfather, along with a younger girl who looked to be about twelve named Saundra who I learned was Bailey's younger sister.

Other than Old Quil and Saundra there was more extremely buff, handsome, and once again, _shirtless_ men there named Collin, Brady, Zach, Devon, Mark, Connor and Dan. When I walked into the room I noticed that each of them had seemed to glance at Seth and back to me quickly for some reason, but other than that they were nice and didn't really say anything about or look surprised at my face and I guessed that someone had probably warned them in advance.

I looked around the livingroom for a place to sit but the only one seemed to be on the couch next to Seth and I really didn't want to have to sit there. I was nervous enough around everybody else but there was just something about Seth that put me even more on edge than I was, something that made my insides turn into mush, but not necissarily in a bad way.

I walked over to the seat next to Seth despite my wanting not to, since I figured it would be better for me to sit next to him and stare at the floor blushing with no attention on me rather than to stand there like an idiot, blushing while all attention was on me.

I sat down next to him, sitting as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't very far since the couch was extremely small and Seth was...well _not _so small. He wasn't fat by any means at all, he was actually very handsome and good looking or hot as my Aunt Carmen or Selena would say, but the thing was that he was very well built and muscular and it all showed since he was shirtless, and my entire left side was brushing against his right.

I felt my heart go into a frenzy and my face take on an I'm assuming very ugly shade of red that was sure to be seen even with my dark skin tone. I bit my lip and closed my eyes quickly at the heat that seeped from him and the nervous feeling that I felt being this close to him. _Holy hell, just kill me now._

Opening my eyes and lifting my gaze up from the floor I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and blushed even brighter than before as my gaze swung once again to the floor. I heard him chuckle and I was sure that everybody in the room must have heard my erratic hearbeat from the deep and rich sound of his voice when he spoke.

"Hi." He said next to me and I forced my gaze back to his, meeting his very dark, and very rich chocolate colored eyes. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Here I was, sitting next to this gorgeous, and may I add once _again, _shirtless guy and I seemed to feel this connection with him, just by his presence being next to me, just by my eyes meeting his, and me being me I had no idea what to say to him. "Hi." I said lamely, my voice quiet and reserved, but still, he smiled warmly at me and I felt a feeling inside of me that I never had before.

"So you're Ruth's granddaughter. You've been pretty big talk around here you you know." I was still slightly out of focus from his smile but I still heard his sentence and I felt my face pull into a small frown. "I'm a big talk? Bu-but wh-why." I asked and I felt surprised that I had formed a real sentence around this man, but I did stutter so it didn't seem like a big achievment.

"La Push is a small town where everybody knows everybody so when something happens everybody knows about it and you coming here so all of a sudden. Everybody knows and loves Ruth but none of us have ever met any of her family. So yeah, you are the latest topic of gossip."

I wanted to go and run. Me? The latest topic of gossip? I knew too well about people talking about me. I've had people talk about me since the fire. People who knew me and people who didn't. I didn't enjoy being the center of attention and usually my scars were the reason for that and even if they weren't big news around here yet they were sure to be soon.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seth asked my and I managed a small smile, just because I had heard worry in his voice and I was a little bit glad that he worried about me, that meant that he me might come to care for me. Didn't it? _Stop it, he's probably just worried because he knows my grandma and thinks that he should be nice to me. _Mentally shaking my head I nodded slightly. He didn't know me, so why would he care about me anyway. "I'm fine. How long will-I mean-how long am I-" I grimanced as I stuttered slightly in asking the question but Seth seemed to know what I was asking anyway.

"Don't worry, they won't talk forever, sooner or later something more interesting will come up." I nodded and stayed quiet for a moment, letting my hair shield my face away from Seth's, though I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head.

"I take it you don't like being the center of attention." Seth said it as a statement, not a question and I looked over at him wondering if he was good at reading people or if I was just that obvious at trying to direct the spotlight-no matter how big or small it was-away from me. Either way I felt a small, yet genuine smile cross my face, though I knew it wasn't a full smile, since my burns prevented it from ever being a true smile again. No matter how genuine or happy it would ever be, my smile wouldn't be the same as it was before, neither would the rest of my face.

But I didn't let that fact get me down, I had gotten used to it and I was as okay with it as I would ever be so I didn't let it waver my smile towards Seth. "I don't. I never have really but it's unavoidable sometimes." I found myself telling him honestly my smile growing.

At the sight of my smile I saw Seth let out a smile of his own, his white teeth, though not perfect, contrasted against his dark skin. I only managed to tear my eyes away from Seth's sweet smile when I heard Emily's voice calling in from the front door. She smiled at us. "The foods all ready and set up outside, girls and elders first though."

I felt surprised when I realized that I had been to distracted by my small conversation with Seth to noticed the Emily, along with my grandma and Sue, had left the room to go outside and set up the food. I wondered why Emily had told the girls to go first, but either way I stood, along with the others girls.

I glanced back at Seth and fet my mouth drop open slightly when I saw that he was standing up and noticed exactly just how tall he was. I swallowed and closed my mouth, feeling nervous all over again, but I somehow managed to give him a small smile before heading for the door and letting out a small breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"What do you think of Seth?" I jumped slightly and looked to my left to see Lidia grinning sheepishly at me. "Sorry to scare you." She added but I only shook my head slightly."Don't worry. I wasn't paying attention." I told her and she nodded and once again asked me what I thought of Seth.

I thought about it for a moment. Her made me extremely nervous, but he was just so sweet that when I had spoken to him I had wondered why I was nervous in the first place. His smile had made my insides just about melt. I felt attracted to him and thought that he was extremely attractive himself. Plus I felt a strange connection with him, but I settled with saying ''he's nice."

Lidia looked slightly dissappointed at my answer but I didn't give it to much thought as I had caught sight of the large amount of food set out onto two seperate tables outside and felt my eyes widen. Lidia laughed at my expression. "The guys eat a lot, so there for we have to cook a lot."

I felt more than a little unsure at how they would manage to eat all of this but I didn't say anything about it. "How come we get to eat before the guys-and Leah." I added, noticing that the older girl was also inside with the boys. In fact I noticed that it was only the ones who had those tattoo's that weren't out here and I wondered why. "Oh, like I said, they tend to eat a lot and we just get our food first to make sure we actually get something."

Once again I wondered how they would be able to eat all this food, but like before I didn't say anything. Instead I got a plate from the end of the table, along with a fork and knife and started to put some food on my plate. It smelled delicious and while I didn't pile large amounts onto my plate I didn't put outragesly small amounts either.

Sure, I knew that I wasn't the skinniest person in the world, but I had been raised in a Mexican family and we tended to get together a lot and just cook and eat and dance. It was fun to, all those family get togethers that we had regularly, something that I always looked forward to and growing up in the family I did nobody was ever shy about how much they ate.

It was only once we all got our food and the guys-plus Leah- came out and started to pile food onto their plates that I realized they weren't exactly shy about how much they ate either. Some of my cousins-who ate like a pack of starving wolves- had nothing on these guys and I soon knew why there was so much food.

Lidia sat in the lawn chair next to mine since she was the only one who had stuck around while everybody else scattered, most of the younger woman heading to sit with their boyfriend, fiancee, or husband, but Lidia had stuck by me, something that I was extremely grateful for.

She looked over at me and followed my shocked gaze to the large group of guys-and Leah-who were throwing down food by the minute and let out a small laugh, "Don't worry about them. They always eat this much. You get used to it after a while."

I didn't know if I would _ever _get used to someone eating so much food so fast and Lidia seemed to get that much out of my expression because she laughed again. "No, really, you will get used to it. Just be glad that you didn't need to cook for someone who eats as much as these guys every day since growing up pretty much most of your life."

"You've known them all for so long?" I asked, just slightly surprised but she shook her head negitively at me. "Nah, not these guys, my brothers eat just as much as everybody else here and they're just as big as them too. You'll probably meet them soon. They wanted to come but they were busy."

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked her politely. Conversation seemed to be easier around Lidia. She just had this air about her and even though I didn't know her very well, I didn't feel as awkward around her as I did with most other people that I had just met.

It would have been the same way with Seth. From what I could tell so far he was the kind of person who could make even the most awkward or shy people feel comfortable around him and if I let myself relax I felt a comfort around him to, then I looked at him and let myself think and felt more self consious and insecure than I usually felt, but not because of him doing something interntionally, but more because I was thinking-and feeling- to much.

"Oh, I only have two brothers, one younger and one older, but they eat as much as if I had double the amount of brothers than I actually do." I let out small giggle at that. I didn't doubt that she was telling the truth though, since I was witnessing first hand how much these Quileute guys seemed to eat.

"Ruth told me a little bit about you and your family to, You have an older sister that just got married right." I nodded with a small smile just thinking about Alicia and Eli and couldn't help the word "finally." slipping out of my mouth making Lidia look at me with a surprised face."So they were together for a while then?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, they have, but my sister was just to stubborn to agree to marry him before now. She wanted to be sure that he was the the one for sure and that they were marrying for the right reasons and not just because they had been together for so long, or because-" I didn't really know whether to mention Nickolette or Cecilia yet so instead I continued with "-or because they've been through so much and it seemed like the next rational step to take at the time. She didn't want to get married because everybody expected them to, she wanted it to be real and last forever so she waited a long time to say yes, even though it was clear to everyone, even her, from the start that they were meant to be and that they were going to last forever. and that it _was _real, from the very first time that they met, kinda like soulmates." I said, the end of my sentence coming out more quietly as I felt embarressment creep up on me at having said so much stuff at a time.

"Sorry for talking away like that." I muttered, noticing how most of the talk and noise seemed to have died down and most people outside were starting to look like people who had been listening in on a conversation but pretended not to have heard anything, of course, nobody out here should have been able to have heard what me and Lidia were talking about from that far away, right?

"Don't be sorry." I looked over at Lidia to see her looking at me with a serious face that I couldn't seem to comprehend. "I know exactly what you're talking about, especially about soulmates." She said, casting a glance at Jacob who was looking at her from where he stood in the yard, and as their eyes connected I could almost feel the love and devotion that the two of them had, but I somehow couldn't understand the undertone her voice had taken when she spoke about soulmates.

It was clear that Lidia thought of her and Jacob's as soulmates, but there was just something..._else_ in her voice that made me wonder a little bit if there was something that Lidia knew that I didn't. Something that they _all _knew, but I just wasn't sure if it was me being paranoid at my new surroundings and strangely nice, but almost different people that I had just met or if there was really something different about this place.

* * *

_**Once again sorry for the late update but I hope that the chapter made up for it. Also, thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts or reviewed. Reviews are always amazing to get and I'm happy that so many of you take the time to write them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and Lucy in general.**_

_**Lucy, for me, is nothing like I usually like writing my heriones to be. I like strong, stubburn, and feirce heriones for my stories, usually but for this one it just didn't work and I know that Lucy is extremely insecure but being naturally shy in a huge outgoing family can't be easy for her, i think and the fact that she not only lost her parents at a young age but was also so severly scarred didn't help matters much.**_

_**Despite the insecurities that I wrote her with I hope that you all like her and will enjoy reading her story as she grows and gets closed to the pack and Seth, and settles into La Push.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Okay, so this isn't a chapter, just a note that I'm writing for anybody who's still interested in reading the story.

First off I'll start by saying that I'm not done with the story at all. Ever since I first got the the idea to write this I knew that I had to finish, I'm just not sure when that's going to be. I love the story, and for those of you who read it when I first posted you know that I've re-wrote the first few chapters of it and I plan to finish the story as soon as I can.

I have to apologize also for my lack of updating. I write so much, even if I don't post it all here on fanfiction and with this story, -as well as a couple others on here- I only update when I had inspiration to write another chapter then post it, only to not update for a really long time afterwards.

That's why I've decided to take a small break and focus all my attention on this story, and I'm going to try and make sure I have the entire story written before posting any more chapters, because then I can promise you guys regular updates to the story, unlike what I've been doing now.

I've already written a bit to the story that I only need to edit and it's looking pretty good so far in my opinion and hopefully sometime within the next few months I'll have it done and written and can start posting chapters again. So fingers crossed.

Also, thank you to everyone who has put me on their favorites/alerts and thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed on the story. That means so much to me that you like my story and writing and take the time to write a review (even if it only does take a few minutes tops, haha) So because of everyone who has liked the story and reviewed I promise you guys that I will write you guys an awesome (hopefully) story that actually gets finished!

Hope you guys stick with me and keep reading Lucy and Seth's story once it's done!

Oh and P.S. to those who have offered me help with the Spanish. Thanks so much and I promise that once I start posting again and you guys are still up for helping I'll write to you.

Thanks

wolflover101canadian


End file.
